everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Isabella Echthrós
Ever After High's resident (aspiring - not there yet) ''law enforcer, '''Isabella Echthrós '''is certainly a force to be reckoned with. She does not tolerate any' nonsense and most definitely will not hesitate to cut anyone down should they commit even the slightest offence and bring on them what she considers severe punishment, which might even result in death or a terrible curse. With a love for her mother and her future destiny, Isabella sides with the Royals. Character this will take some time '''Personality Isabella can be described by her peers as eccentric, yet cold-hearted. She, like her mother before her, can be very unpleasant and cruel, especially if you upset any of the Olympians (and the future ones). Many Greeks see her as to be just and righteous, never biased when it comes to doling out punishment. However, within the Olympian ranks, she tends to favour only the strongest and the ones with the most power, like Heather von Olympus, and will not give even a glance at you if you are weak and helpless. To other mythologies however, they mostly see her 'bad' side, where Isabella chooses to only acknowledge the Greek Mythos and has high disregard for every other mythology. She treats other Mythos like rubbish, and this has even caused some of her own family and friends amongst the Greek Mythos to dislike her, perhaps even hate her. However, this isn't totally her fault, because she was brought up to hate every evil against the Greek pantheon but combined with her twisted way of thinking, she believes that every other mythology is evil. The ironic thing is that she seems to have a very balanced view of things, however, despite only respecting the Greek Mythos. For example, she highly does not approve of the Rebels and even acts spitefully to them, yet supports them as they somewhat contrast the Royals, which she is a part of. This mentality and attitude has confused many people, which is why many are very uncomfortable around her. However, she does take her destiny as the next bringer of justice very seriously, so unfortunately, whatever mythology you come from; if you commit a crime, she will not hesitate to report you to Headmaster Grimm. Some claim she is a tattletale and she doesn't deny it. As a matter of fact, she takes pride in it. Also, besides reporting students to Headmaster Grimm, she will hex them with a curse, ranging from the smallest mishap like tripping onto a cake to a large curse like meeting with an accident and getting critically injured. Many are still confused about her mysterious ways as she can be unpredictable most of the time. Even her own adoptive sister, Vendetta, doesn't understand her. Speaking of which, she does have a heart. She cares dearly for her mother and her sister, even though it doesn't seem that obvious. She also cares for those whom she respect (and vice versa, obviously), but she tends to hide her feelings behind a wall for she is afraid that one day her fears and insecurities will be revealed to the whole world. That's why she always maintains a cold exterior. Also, Isabella always pities those with bad luck and always blesses them with good luck. Of course, she expects those people to not take those blessings for granted, and just one misuse can severe her ties with them (and in return, hex them). There are a lot of ironies surrounding Isabella. A notable one can be that even though her mother has drilled into her that she must 'never let pride get to her head', she does sometimes have a big ego. Many people try to take advantage of this whenever Isabella 'goes about her daily business' and starts to brag a little about her powers and her ability to easily take down her opponent through just words. She can get a bit power hungry, and some of her own fellow Greek Mythos say that whenever she hangs around Heather, she is just a gold-digger and just seeking for the opportunity to usurp the throne of the Olympians from the future queen. That is true in a way, but about stealing the throne of Olympus for her? That's fake news. She's a follower, not a leader. To be around Heather is to improve her social status, but she has never actually admitted that reality and truth to anybody. Interests and Hobbies * Lawyering (is that a word?): She likes to put into practice the art of being a lawyer and enjoys training her skills. * Finding those with too much good luck and cursing them with an equal amount of bad luck for balance (also vice versa) * Bringing balance to the school * Secret love for fashion: She actually designs clothes in the dark corner of her dormroom. For some reason, her part of the room has a dark area, and if you somehow manage to get pass her into her room and into that dark area, you will somehow bump into a couple of mannequins. Myths How they go: Main article: Nemesis How does Isabella fit into it? Isabella did not come by chance. She was born from a one-night stand but however, her birth had a reason and a purpose behind it. After Hera wanted to get Zeus to see that she was perfectly capable of living by herself and gave birth to Hephaestus, Zeus was terribly disgusted. After Hera threw Hephaestus off Olympus and crippling him, he knew eventually that somehow, Hephaestus would eventually return. I mean, he was an offspring of Hera. After he became one of the core members of the Olympians, Zeus disliked the fact that now, Hephaestus was his responsibility and that he had to treat the latter like an actual son, being an offspring of his wife, which would make him Hephaestus's stepfather. Initially, Hephaestus's deformity and permanent injuries that he sustained from being thrown off Olympus by Hera caused Zeus headaches because of all the attention he (Hephaestus) needed. As if having another kid to make Hera jealous when he already had like a million was not enough, Zeus had his revenge - by having another kid with the personification of revenge herself, '''Nemesis. This kid grew up to be Isabella. This also technically means as Zeus's efforts to ensure that Hera stayed jealous revenge, Isabella should also be at odds with Heather (being Hera's successor and her most favorite daughter) but just simply because of Isabella's relatability with and admiration of Heather, whatever odds they would have (should they have any) would most likely be evened out. '''Viewpoint on destiny TBA Abilities Isabella is the daughter of Nemesis so she does have the following powers: * Divine Magic: Like all offspring of two deities, she has divine magic, but not as much as the real Nemesis or Zeus (her parents). As a heiress to Nemesis's legacy, she takes more after her mother, and inherits no real or significant power from Zeus, because like everybody knows, Zeus has way too many kids. * Metamorphosis: She enjoys utilising this especially for punishment and will not hesitate to hex and curse anyone in her way. * Tychokinesis: As someone who supposedly brings balance, Isabella can manipulate luck to her every whim. She will curse a particularly lucky person but will bless a supremely unlucky person as well. There are also many instances where she may grant bad luck to a person who has an agenda against her. * Walking Lie Detector: Isabella has the ability to tell who is lying or not, alongside with the ability to tell who is wrong and who is right. Headmaster Grimm enjoys exploiting this use of her abilities, but surprisingly, Isabella doesn't even know or care that he is 'using' her when it comes to interrogations of Rebels. wip Skillset * Smooth talker: Isabella has a strong command of vocabulary, and it is unknown to most, but she can manipulate people to some extent-a bit like psychological and mind manipulation. Even so, she can direct a conversation, and is also able to provide concrete evidence or examples for almost everything that she says, be it true or not. * Multilingualism: Isabella is fluent in both English and Greek. Unbeknowst to most, she is also fluent in Latin, despite her huge disdain for the Roman Mythos. This is because Revenge is a universal concept in the Greek and Roman world. Seems like you have a lot of secrets, Isabella. * Swordsmanship skills: It doesn't come off as a surprise to most though. As a defender of the future Olympian pantheon, she can be pretty mean with a sword and would actually love to lop off heads. (It's disgusting, I know. Go back to winning your speech trials please) Relationships Family * Nemesis Despite acting around her mother like her pet, and always sucks up to her, nobody actually knows that Nemesis pressures her daughter a lot. Everyone expects that Nemesis is always proud of her biological daughter, believing that in the sight of the revenge goddess, everything Isabella does is perfect and that she is proud of her daughter. In truth, Nemesis, is the harsh kind of mother. Despite this, Isabella still holds great reverence for Nemesis and aspires to make her proud one day by pushing herself harder. It's just that no one knows that Isabella is walling up behind her stern and emotionless mask. * Zeus You know those type of fathers who just sit around drinking coffee and reading the newspaper without exactly talking to their children? Yeah, that's exactly the relationship Isabella has with Zeus. When you have so many kids you can't really remember your names but Zeus did nickname Isabella 'Bella' so that he could remember her more clearly. Actually, Isabella is completely fine with the type of relationship with Zeus, because she isn't going to become Ruler of the Greek deities some day and as long as Zeus remembers here name, she's satisfied. Friends Isabella prefers to call them assets, or close acquaintances, but whatever. The only person who has a special place in her heart, is Heather von Olympus. brb going to look for some on this wiki * [[Heather von Olympus|'Heather von Olympus']] As the future queen of their pantheon, Heather is one whom Isabella absolutely looks up to and idolizes. Their myths tie in together in Echo and Narcissus and Isabella is absolutely looking forward to that. She'll probably enjoy doing Heather's dirty work for her as she finishes off Narcissus and do whatever Heather commands her to. The most likely place you will ever find her 95% of the time is probably within a 5-metre radius of the princess of Olympus. wip lol * [[Moolyn Cow|'Moolyn Cow']] The horror of horrors, when Isabella entered her dorm room on the first day of school and found that it was not a Greek roommate. Moolyn was particularly annoying and a huge busybody in her opinion, because the former kept asking her many questions about who she was, how was her life, her classes etc. etc. Eventually, Isabella would come to fondly care for the daughter of Hathor despite her 'annoying' traits. She gives her roommate advice every now and then, even when it came to love terms, and it was actually Isabella who arranged for a date between Moolyn and a cute golden ram. Cough. * [[Evangeline Fortunatan|'Evangeline Fortunatan']] They are like best frenemies, not surprisingly. Tyche is supposed to give good luck, while Nemesis is supposed to 'bless' those with too much good luck with bad luck. They do squabble about little things here and there, but who knew that they actually care for each other, being cousins? * [[Rhiannon Shou/獸魔神|'Rhiannon Shou']] Wip Enemies As a result of her exacting revenge and justice on so many pranksters, Rebels, a lot of other criminal-y stuff and external cold-hearted behaviour, she has made tons of enemies but she still thinks that words are more powerful than swords. brb im definitely going to look for some * [[Thana Reaper|'Thana Reaper']] Nothing beats having your own cousin as an enemy. I mean, it's kind of surprising that Isabella would ever treat a fellow Grecian like scum. Mainly that's because Isabella finds Thana is weird, and can sometimes be mildly annoying. The feeling is also mutual between them and they hate each other. wip lol Pets After the Dragon Games, Isabella bonded with one of Legend's babies, part of the batch that was cursed by Faybelle Thorn. Despite being 'evil', Isabella was still able to bond with it and name it Theia, which ironically is the name of the Titaness of Light, for a 'dark' dragon. It is said it was possible for Isabella to bond with it as she is somewhat lawful evil and being the daughter of the personification of balance and revenge. Romance Isabella is asexual aromantic, not wanting to find love. I mean, honestly, who can stand her cruel and heartless ways? Outfits u know what im tired ill work on this tomorrow Class Schedule Trivia * Isabella means 'devoted to God' and Isabella is devoted to her mother, who is a goddess * Echthrós means enemy in Greek * Isabella's favourite colours are black, grey, silver, red and purple, which are used in her color scheme Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Royals Category:CowMooMoo